Niech się dzieje co chce
by Karen-0
Summary: AU. (R-M dla późniejszych rozdziałów.) 17- letni Naruto przeprowadza się do Tokio. Zostaje przydzielony do klasy z Sasuke, z którym się zaprzyjaźnia. Mimo, krótkiej znajomości Sasuke zaczyna czuć coś więcej do nowo poznanego blondyna. Lecz niestety, Naruto ma już zaplanowaną przyszłość u boku innej kobiety.
1. Chapter 1

******A/N:** Witam! :)

Jest to moje pierwsze SasuNaru opublikowane na

Mam nadzieję, iż przypadnie wam do gustu. Uprzedzam iż nie planuje więcej niż 25 - 30 rozdziałów.

~Pozdrawiam, Karen :)

* * *

Tokio. Miasto posiadające niemal 13 milionów mieszkańców. Jest to jedno z najbardziej zaludnionych miast na świecie. Tokio oznacza „wschodnia stolica" i leży na największej wyspie w Japonii – Honsiu. Legenda głosi, że Japonia powstała, ponieważ bogowie Itsanami i Itsenadzi zapragnęli mieć na Ziemi swoją siedzibę. Rzucili zatem do morza drogocenny oszczep z nieba, a słone krople zestaliły się tworząc około 4000 wysp.* Oczywiście jest to historyjka, którą opowiada się małym dzieciom. Ja już dawno z tego wyrosłem. W końcu mam 17 lat, prawda? A jaki zdrowy na umyśle siedemnastolatek by w to uwierzył? Ja żyję faktami, a nie legendami i mitami. Muszę mieć dowód by w coś uwierzyć.

Nazywam się Sasuke Uchiha, mam 17 lat, mieszkam w Tokio, stolicy Japonii i jestem realistą.

* * *

Usłyszałem denerwujący dźwięk wydobywający się z budzika, znajdującego się na szafce nocnej przy moim łóżku. Wyłączyłem go szybko i sprawdziłem godzinę. Była 6:30. Za oknem jak zwykle było szarawo, co spowodowało jeszcze większą niechęć do wstawania. Wstałem z łóżka, przeciągając się i podszedłem do okna, otwierając je szeroko. Moją twarz otulił delikatny chłodny wietrzyk, który wywołał lekkie dreszcze. Słońce dopiero wyszło zza horyzontu formując się w czerwoną kulę. Oparłem dłonie o parapet i rozejrzałem się. Ptaki zaczęły świergotać, oznajmiając wszystkim, że rozpoczął sie nowy dzień. Niedaleko było słychać przejeżdżające samochody, a na chodniku zaczęli pojawiać się ludzie. Całe miasto budziło się do życia. Lubię ciszę i spokój, dlatego poranek jest moją ulubioną porą dnia. Lecz trwa bardzo krótko, gdyż niedługo wszyscy wstaną, zaczną szykować się do pracy i do szkoły. A moja błoga cisza zostanie zastąpiona przez gwar codziennego życia.

Odszedłem od okna, kierując się w stronę kuchni. W domu panowała cisza. Pewnie ojciec znów wyjechał na jakąś konferencje. Ojciec jest szefem wielkiej korporacji więc pieniędzy nam nie brakuje. Mamy pokaźną posiadłość z pięknym ogrodem, zatrudniamy ogrodnika by dbał o niego i sprzątaczkę by kilka razy w miesiącu przyszła i posprzątała dom. Ja sprzątam go w inne dni. Dom stoi w luksusowej dzielnicy. Nie ma żadnych bloków tylko same wille. Przez jego ciągłą nieobecność czuję się jakbym mieszkał sam. Co w gruncie rzeczy jest dla mnie idealnym rozwiązaniem. Nie muszę znosić jego zimnego stosunku do mojej osoby, ciągłego obwiniania mnie o śmierć matki i nieustających kłótni. Gdy mój starszy brat mieszkał jeszcze z nami, ojciec jeszcze w miarę się hamował i ograniczał nasze kontakty do bezwzględnego minimum. Ale odkąd Itachi parę lat temu rozpoczął studia i wyprowadził się, ojciec znienawidził mnie jeszcze bardziej. Ciągle powtarzał, że byłoby lepiej bym się nie urodził, że matka by wtedy żyła. Cóż...W tym wypadku ma rację. W dawnych czasach, śmierć podczas porodów była rzeczą normalna. Lecz dziś? Medycyna posunęła się do przodu i mój ojciec uważał, że nie było możliwości by moja matka wydając mnie na świat zmarła. Dlatego odkąd się urodziłem, wpajał mi do głowy tylko jedno zdanie : "Śmierć matki to twoja wina, potworze" Gdy byłem mały, wierzyłem w to i obwiniałem się o jej śmierć. Lecz pewnego wieczoru Itachi wytłumaczył mi, że nic nie mogłem zrobić i to nie moja wina. Bym żył dalej tak by ona była ze mnie dumna i nie zwracał uwagi na ojca, który nie umie żyć bez niej i wyżywa się na dziecku. Dlatego zgodnie z jego radą, przestałem się przejmować tym co powie mój ojciec i skupiłem się na nauce. W podstawówce i gimnazjum miałem zawsze najlepsze oceny. Wygrywałem w różnorakich konkursach i dzięki mojej inteligencji dostałem się do najlepszego liceum w Tokio. Lecz mimo moich wszystkich osiągnięć, ojciec wciąż powtarzał "Dlaczego nie możesz być taki jak Itachi? Staraj się bardziej." Chociaż Itachi był mistrzem we wszystkim za co się zabrał i zawsze żyłem w jego cieniu kochałem go i on mnie też. Okazywał mi to cały czas. Jakby próbował wynagrodzić obojętność ojca i to, że nigdy nie poznałem naszej matki. Miałem tylko jego.

Nalałem do kubka gorącą wodę i wsypałem półtora łyżeczki kawy. Zrobiłem sobie jajecznicę i usiadłem przy drewnianym stole stojącym przy ścianie. Gdy zjadłem umyłem naczynia i wróciłem do swojego pokoju. Spojrzałem na nagar. 7:00 Umyłem się i podszedłem do szafy. Ubrałem czarne spodnie i białą koszulę. Do tego czarna marynarka i krawat tego samego koloru. Tak właśnie wyglądał mój mundurek szkolny. Prosty, ale elegancki. Pościeliłem łóżko i zabrałem teczkę z książkami. Szybko wyszedłem z domu i skierowałem się w stronę metra. Pociąg miałem o 7:30. Kupiłem bilet i poszedłem na odpowiedni peron. Jak zwykle o tej godzinie było pełno ludzi spieszących się do pracy lub szkoły. Gdy pociąg przyjechał wsiadłem i rozejrzałem się. Były tylko dwa wolne miejsca. Usiadłem na jednym z nich, a po chwili pociąg ruszył. Chwilę później zatrzymał się na kolejnej stacji, a drzwi się znów otworzyły. Niektórzy wysiedli z pociągu, a inni do niego weszli. Chwilę przed zamknięciem drzwi do środka wbiegła mała rudowłosa dziewczynka, cały czas się śmiejąc. Na oko miała może siedem lat. Gdyby nie jej głośny śmiech nie zwróciłbym na nią nawet najmniejszej uwagi. Gdy już miałem odwrócić od niej wzrok, do pociągu wbiegł...anioł. Rozczochrane blond włosy, szafirowe oczy i ten piękny śmiech.

-Widzisz Yuki! Mówiłem, że zdążymy! – krzyknął blondyn do dziewczynki. Ona się tylko zaśmiała i złapała go za rękę. Chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na mnie i po chwili zaczął się do mnie zbliżać. Serce zaczęło bić mi mocniej. Stanął przede mną i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

-Czy to miejsce jest wolne? – spytał wskazując krzesło obok mnie.

-Tak. – odpowiedziałem z obojętnością. Chłopak chwilę później siedział koło mnie z dziewczynką na kolanach.

-Braciszku, a dlaczego ten chłopiec jest obrażony? –spytała trochę zbyt głośno, wskazując na mnie dyskretnie palcem.

-Ciii. I nie pokazuje się kogoś palcem. – szepnął do siostry. Spojrzałem się na nich. Dziewczynka cały czas mi się przyglądała, a blondyn patrzył przed siebie uśmiechając się. Poczułem nagły przypływ gorąca, gdy patrzyłem na jego uśmiechniętą twarz.

-Na co jesteś obrażony? – usłyszałem po chwili głos dziewczynki, która szturchała mnie w ramię by zwrócić na siebie moja uwagę.

-Słucham?– spytałem zaskoczony

-Wyglądasz jak byś był na coś obrażony.

-Nie jestem. – odparłem. Spojrzałem znów na chłopaka, który zaczął mi się przyglądać z zaciekawieniem.

-Jestem Yuki. –przedstawiła się grzecznie dziewczynka. –A to mój brat, Naruto - wskazała na blondyna. - A ty jak się nazywasz?

-Sasuke.

-A dokąd jedziesz?

-Do szkoły.

-A to daleko?

-Trochę.

-Lubisz szkołę? – Yuki wciąż nie dawana mi spokoju, lecz grzecznie odpowiadałem na jej pytania. Naruto cały czas obserwował mnie z rozbawieniem. Gdy pociąg się zatrzymał , dziewczynka podbiegła do okna naprzeciwko nas.

-Przepraszam za nią. Jest straszną gadułą. – powiedział Naruto. Przyjrzałem mu się uważnie. W jego oczach były takie zabawne iskierki, a włosy sterczały mu w każdą stronę. Wyglądał uroczo. Moje serce znów przyśpieszyło.

-Zauważyłem.-odparłem.

-Jestem Naruto Uzumaki. –przedstawił się, wyciągając do mnie rękę.

-Sasuke Uchiha. – uścisnąłem jego dłoń. Miał delikatną skórę. Jakby z jedwabiu. Nagle zerwał się z miejsca. Na jego twarzy malowało się przerażenie.

-Yuki! -krzyknął i popędził za swoją siostrą, która wybiegła z pociągu. Spojrzałem na jego miejsce. Na podłodze leżał jego plecak.

-Naruto! Twój plecak! - krzyknąłem za nim lecz on już nie słyszał. Drzwi do pociągu się zamknęły i chwilę później ruszył, zostawiając Naruto i Yuki na peronie.


	2. Chapter 2

Lekcje dłużyły mi się strasznie. To tylko sześć godzin, ale czułem jakbym został zmuszony siedzieć w szkole ze sto. Ledwo powstrzymywałem się by siedzieć spokojnie na krześle, lecz mimo usilnych starać co chwilę spoglądałem na zegarek lub przez okno. Kompletnie ignorowałem wykład nauczyciela, nie mogłem się wystarczająco skupić chociażby na 10 sekund by słuchać go uważnie, więc po paru próbach odpuściłem sobie. Głównym powodem mojego roztargnienia dzisiaj było to, że po szkole miałem spotkać się z Naruto by oddać mu jego plecak, który zostawił rano w metrze. Niby miało to być tylko zwykłe spotkanie, ale mimo wszystko cieszyłem się, że znów go ujrzę i to tak szybko.

Gdy zostało tylko parę minut lekcji, nie spuszczałem wzroku z zegara, a w myślach miałem tylko roześmianą twarz Naruto. Nie wiem skąd u mnie taka reakcja na ledwo co poznaną osobę, zwłaszcza płci męskiej. W końcu jakoś nie szczególnie pociągali mnie chłopacy. Szczerze powiedziawszy nie ciągnęło mnie też do dziewczyn. Naruto był chyba pierwszą osobą, która zafascynowała mnie od samego początku.

W końcu w całej szkole rozbrzmiał dzwonek, oznajmiając koniec lekcji. Spakowałem swoje rzeczy do teczki i jak najszybciej wyszedłem z klasy. Od razu skierowałem się w stronę mojej szafki, wziąłem z niej pomarańczowy plecak należący do Naruto i popędziłem do głównego wyjścia. Nie zwracając uwagi na nikogo wyszedłem i z entuzjazmem zacząłem iść w kierunku parku gdzie mieliśmy się spotkać.

* * *

~* Parę godzin wcześniej *~

-Naruto! Twój plecak! - krzyknąłem za nim lecz on już nie słyszał. Drzwi do pociągu się zamknęły i chwilę później ruszył, zostawiając Naruto i Yuki na peronie.

Siedziałem zdezorientowany na swoim miejscu z plecakiem Naruto na kolanach. Niepewnie zajrzałem do środka. Jak przypuszczałem były w nim same książki. Nagle usłyszałem jakąś wesołą melodyjkę. Zajrzałem do małej kieszeni i wyciągnąłem z niej pomarańczowo-biały telefon. Musiał należeć do Naruto. Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz. „Numer zastrzeżony". Niepewnie nacisnąłem przycisk z zieloną słuchawką i przyłożyłem telefon do ucha.

-Halo?

-Sasuke? Tu Naruto! Dzwonie z budki telefonicznej.- Usłyszałem głos blondyna. Moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej, a w ustach poczułem suchość.

-Aha.-odparłem inteligentnie nie mogąc nic więcej wykrztusić.

-Dobrze, że masz mój plecak. – powiedział z ulgą

-Z Yuki wszystko ok?- spytałem

-Tak, często robi takie numery, dlatego trzeba mieć ją zawsze na oku. – zaśmiał się, a po moim ciele przeszły miłe dreszcze. - Słuchaj… Gdzie się spotkamy? Musisz mi przecież oddać plecak. Nie? - zachichotał

-To może w parku? Przy fontannie z aniołem? Wiesz gdzie to jest?

- Tak. Musze kończyć. Yuki znów mi ucieka! Spotkajmy się tam o 14! – krzyknął rozłączając się.

-Pa. – odparłem i włożyłem telefon z powrotem do plecaka. Pociąg zatrzymał się, a ja z uśmiechem wysiadłem podążając żwawym krokiem w kierunku szkoły. „Znów go zobaczę!" pomyślałem.

* * *

Dojście do parku zajęło mi jakieś 10 minut. Lekko zdyszany po szybkim chodzie zacząłem iść w stronę fontanny. Często przychodziłem do tego parku. Gdy siadałem na którejś z ławek, zawsze odczuwałem spokój. Pewnie dlatego, że mimo swojego naturalnego piękna to miejsce jest rzadko odwiedzane przez ludzi. Zwłaszcza w dzień roboczy.

Gdy dotarłem na umówione miejsce spotkania rozejrzałem się. Niedaleko mnie stał Naruto przyglądając się pięknemu aniołowi z kamienia. Posąg przedstawiał raczej anielice. Długie falowane włosy do pasa i kobiece kształty. Rzeźba klękała na lewym kolanie, a ręce miała złożone jak do modlitwy. Oczy miała zamknięte, a na jej twarzy widniał piękny uśmiech. Była ubrana w długą suknię, a z tyłu pleców rozpościerały się duże skrzydła. Wyglądała jak żywa. Uwielbiałem tu przychodzić i wpatrywać się ten posąg. Był piękny.

Zwolniłem lekko. „Nie zauważył mnie jeszcze" pomyślałem, obserwując blondyna. Wpatrywał się w anielice z zafascynowaniem. Jego twarz oświetlały promienie słońca, co dodawało mu uroku. Uśmiechał się. Podszedłem do niego powoli, a serce znów zaczęło bić mi szybciej.

-Cześć!– przywitałem się, uśmiechając lekko


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Przepraszam, że rozdział taki krótki. Kolejny postaram się by był dłuższy ^^

Jak wiadomo komentarze karmią wenę więc… Zapraszam również do komentowania. :)

~Pozdrawiam, Karen

* * *

- Cześć - przywitałem się. Naruto słysząc mój głos od razu odwrócił się w moją stronę z uśmiechem.

-Cześć. Sorki, że zawracam Ci głowę z tym plecakiem. Gdyby Yuki mi wtedy nie uciekła, nie musiał byś się kłopotać. - zaczął się tłumaczyć

-Spokojnie i tak nie miałem nic do roboty po szkole. Przynajmniej dzięki mnie nie musisz szukać tego plecaka w metrze. - zakpiłem i podałem mu jego własność. Naruto spojrzał na mnie z wdzięcznością i od razu założył torbę na plecy.

-W ramach podziękowania zapraszam Cię na ramen! - wykrzyknął i nie czekając na moją zgodę, zaczął ciągnąć mnie za rękaw marynarki w stronę knajpki. Lekko zszokowany nie mogąc uwierzyć w jego stosunek do ledwo co poznanych ludzi, prychnąłem z rozbawieniem i dałem się dalej prowadzić.

Poszliśmy do jakieś małej restauracji, znajdującej się niedaleko parku. Naruto strasznie ją wychwalał i mówił, że gdy był mały zawsze w soboty, gdy jego ojciec wracał z pracy przychodzili tu. Dowiedziałem się również sporo ciekawych rzeczy o nim i o jego rodzinie. Mianowicie jego mama, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze była znaną skrzypaczką, lecz po urodzeniu grała coraz rzadziej dla publiczności i teraz grywa tylko czasami w domu. Ojciec Naruto, Minato Namikaze jest właścicielem jakieś dużej korporacji. Okazało się, że Naruto był ich nieślubnym dzieckiem, dlatego przejął nazwisko matki. Ślub wzięli dopiero gdy miał 2 latka. Gdy blondyn miał 7 lat jego ojciec dostał nową pracę w Nowym Jorku. Lepiej płatna robota odpowiadała im, ponieważ Kushina była w ciąży z Yuki, więc bez wahania przyjął tą posadę. I tak we czwórkę wyprowadzili się na 10 lat do Stanów.

Dopiero kilka dni temu wrócili do Japonii. Okazało się również, że od jutra Naruto ma zacząć chodzić do mojej szkoły. Niestety nie wiadomo jeszcze do jakiej klasy, więc skrycie modliłem się by trafił do mojej klasy.

Tak dobrze nam się rozmawiało, że nie spostrzegliśmy upływu czasu. Nim się zorientowałem wybiła godzina 19 i oboje rozeszliśmy się do własnych domów.

Gdy znalazłem się w domu skierowałem się w stronę telewizora w salonie. Włączyłem kanał muzyczni i poszedłem do kuchni po napój. Wziąłem książkę leżącą na stole i położyłem się na kanapie zatapiając się w lekturze.

Po jakieś godzinie usłyszałem hałas dochodzący z kuchni. Lekko zaniepokojony przemknąłem w tamtą stronę. Gdy wszedłem do środka nie mogłem uwierzyć w to co zobaczyłem.

Naruto siedzący w mojej kuchni przy stole zajadający truskawki nie był widokiem, do którego przywykłem. Gdy mnie zauważył uśmiechnął się lubieżnie i gestem ręki wskazał bym podszedł do niego. Rozkojarzony wykonałem jego polecenie i nim zdążyłem zareagować, blondyn wpijał się swoimi ustami w moje. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać odwzajemniłem pocałunek, przyciągając niebieskookiego bliżej mnie. Kiedy oderwaliśmy się od siebie spojrzałem na jego rozanieloną twarz, czułem tylko wzrastające podniecenie. Naruto dotknął lekko mojego policzka i wyszeptał

-Sasuke... obudź się! - Moje oczy rozszerzyły się za zdziwienia, gdy zamiast lekko piskliwego głosu Naruto, usłyszałem głęboki głos innej osoby.


	4. Chapter 4

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać odwzajemniłem pocaunek, przyciągając niebieskookiego bliżej mnie. Kiedy oderwaliśmy się od siebie spojrzałem na jego rozanieloną twarz, czułem tylko wzrastające podniecenie. Naruto dotknął lekko mojego policzka i wyszeptał

-Sasuke... obudz się! - Moje oczy rozszerzyły się za ździwienia, gdy zamiast lekko piskliwego głosu Naruto, usłyszałem głęboki głos innej osoby.

Otworzyłem szybko oczy, lecz od razu tego pożałowałem . Światło oślepiło mnie, przez co przekląłem pod nosem.

-No w końcu! Myślałem, że już się nie obudzisz. – spojrzałem w stronę dochodzącego głosu.

-Co ty tu robisz, Itachi ? – spytałem mojego brata , który uśmiechał się głupkowato.

-Przyszedłem Cię odwiedzić. Nie cieszysz się?- spytał, łapiąc się teatralnym gestem za serce. Spojrzałem się na niego jak na idiotę, po czym usiadłem. –A co ci się takiego śniło? – spytał z błyskiem w oczach - Cały czas uśmiechałeś się i obściskiwałeś z poduszką.

-Nie twój interes. –powiedziałem patrząc na niego ze złością. Zirytowany wstalem z kanapy i skierowałem się do łazienki. Kiedy zamknąłem za sobą drzwi usłyszałem tylko jak Itachi śmiejąc się głośno wychodzi z również pokoju. Przekręciłem klucz w drzwiach, opierając się o nie. Westchnąłem, przecierając dłońmi twarz. Przecież, nie mogłem mu powiedzieć, że miałem erotyczny sen, w którym głównym bohaterem był chłopak, którego wczoraj poznałem w metrze. Zamknąłem oczy i znów go ujrzałem. Poczułem, że w moich bokserkach zrobiło się ciasno. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Podnieciłem się wyobrażając sobie Naruto! Nigdy nie podnieciłem się na widok jakiegoś chłopaka, a nawet dziewczyny. Otworzyłem oczy i rozebrałem się. Wszedłem do kabiny prysznicowej i odkręciłem zimną wodę myśląc, że tak się uspokoję. Lecz niestety tak się nie stało. Mimo, że czułem zimno na całym ciele, podnieciłem się jeszcze bardziej, gdyż nie mogłem przestać wyobrażać sobie Naruto. Wiedziałem, że zimna woda mi nie pomoże. Oparłem się plecami o mokre kafelki i spojrzałem na mojego członka. Stał. Złapałem go i od razu zacząłem poruszać dłonią. Po moim ciele zaczęły przechodzić przyjemne dreszcze. Przyśpieszyłem. Zamknąłem oczy, a z mojego gardła zaczęły wydobywać się ciche jęki. Przed sobą znów ujrzałem Naruto. Stał przede mną, a na jego twarzy widniał ten jego cudowny uśmiech. Dreszcze stawały się coraz mocniejsze,a moje jęki głośniejsze. Ogarnęła mnie fala gorąca, a z mojego członka wytrysnęła sperma. Mój oddech był przyspieszony, a po moim ciele wciąż spływała woda. Niewiele myśląc umyłem się i wyszedłem spod kabiny. Gdy ubrany i weszłam do kuchni Itachi od razu, gdy tylko mnie ujrzał zaczął się śmiać.

-Z czego się śmiejesz? – spytałem i zacząłem robić sobie śniadanie.

-Powiedz co ci się śniło. – powiedział z powagą w głosie.

-Nie. – odparłem obojętnie i jedząc kanapkę udałem się do wyjścia.

Zgarnąłem plecak i wyszedłem, ignorując brata. Po drodze do szkoły cały czas myślałem o moim śnie. Nigdy nie miałem erotycznych snów. Ani z chłopakami, ani z dziewczynami. Po prostu nikt nie przypadł mi do gustu w taki sposób. Aż nagle spotykam chłopaka wyglądającego jak anioł i zakochuje się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia.

„Zakochałem się… w Naruto…?! " Sparaliżowało teraz sobie to uświadomiłem . Nigdy się nie czułem tak jak łem jak najszybciej go ujrzeć. Cały czas przed oczami miałem jego uśmiechniętą twarz, a w uszach słyszałem jego słodki śmiech. Gdy z nim przebywałem denerwowałem się by nie wyjść na idiotę, a w żołądku miałem istne akrobacje. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem.

„Tak..Zakochałem się. Co w tym złego, że jest chłopakiem? Mimo, że pewnie nie odwzajemni mojego uczucia chce być chociaż jego przyjacielem." Pomyślałem i jak najszybciej udałem się do szkoły.

-Proszę o uwagę, chciałbym wam przedstawić nowego ucznia. –Spojrzałem się na Kakashiego. Był to nasz wychowawca i uczył nas historii. Był trochę dziwny… Zawsze się spóźniał, nie rozstawał się ze swoją książeczką i nosił dziwną maskę na twarzy, ale był lubianym nauczycielem. Nawet ja go lubiłem.

–Możesz wejść. –powiedział, a do sali wszedł Naruto. Ubrany był w mundurek szkolny: czarne spodnie, biała koszula i czarny krawat. Jak zwykle jego twarz ozdabiał uśmiech.

-Cześć. Nazywam się Naruto Uzumaki. – przedstawił się i rozejrzał się po klasie. Gdy tylko usłyszałem jego głos, mimowolnie na moją twarz wkradł się lekki uśmiech. Gdy tylko nasze spojrzenia skrzyżowały się ze sobą, poczułem uścisk w żołądku.

Gdy Naruto usiadł niedaleko mnie, Kakashi rozpoczął lekcje.

Pirwsze lekcja minęła bardzo szybko. Reszta również. Gdłównym powodem tego był Naruto, który okazał się duszą towarzystwa i szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z całą klasą.

-Sasuke? – zagadnął mnie Naruto podczas ostatniej lekcji

-Hmm..?

-Co robisz po lekcjach?

-Nie wiem.

-Pójdziemy na ramen?

-Naruto, wczoraj byliśmy.

-Ale ja kocham ramen.

-Ok, niech ci będzie.

- Spotkajmy się przy bramie za 5 min. – powiedział Naruto i wybiegł z klasy.

„Czekam na niego już 15 min i nadal się nie zjawił. Zaraz idę do domu!" Pomyślałem wściekły i już miałem odejść, gdy nagle usłyszałem jak ktoś mnie woła.

-Sasuke. Przepraszam za spóźnienie. – krzyknął ze skruchą Naruto.

Machnąłem lekcewarząco ręką dając znać by się tym nie przejmował i przyjrzałem się dziewczynie, która stała obok niego.

Znałem ją tylko z widzenia, ale wiedziałem , że była przewodniczącą samorządu szkolnego. Ubrana była w czarną spódnicę, białą koszulę z krótkim rękawem i czarny krawat. Na nogach miała czarne lakierki oraz białe przed kolanówki. „Typowy dziewczęcy mundurek." pomyślałem. Głowę miała lekko spuszczoną, lecz od razu zauważyłem, że jej policzki przybrały szkarłatny kolor.

-Sasuke, chciałbym ci przedstawić moją narzeczoną. –powiedział z uśmiechem, na co dziewczyna jeszcze bardziej się zarumieniła.

- Narzeczoną?! – prawie krzyknąłem ze ździwnienia

Patrzyłem się na nich jak na idiotów. Mimowolnie moja buzia się otworzyła, a oczy rozszerzyły się. Byłem w szoku. Nie mogłem… nie, ja nie chciałem w to uwierzyć. Jedyna osoba jaką pokochałem… była już zaręczona?!


	5. Chapter 5

-To jakiś żart? - spytałem, wciąż oszołomiony.

-Nie. Dlaczego miałbym żartować? - oburzył się blondyn.

-No bo... - chciałem wymyślić jakiś inteligentny argument, ale w głowie miałem pustkę. Spojrzałem na narzeczoną Naruto, która stała zawstydzona i wpatrywała się w ziemię. Wiedziałem, że małżeństwo w tym wieku to idiotyzm, ale cóż mogłem poradzić? To ich życie. I mimo, że pociągał mnie Naruto nie miałem ochoty wplątywać się w jakiś miłosny dramat. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i wyciągnąłem dłoń w kierunku dziewczyny.

-Miło mi Cię poznać. Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hinata Huyga. – przedstawiła się, ściskając lekko moją dłoń.

**Narracja Naruto**

Nie lubię ciszy. Ja naprawdę nie lubię ciszy. A ta która teraz nastała była nie do zniesienia. Mało osób wie o moich zaręczynach. Szczerze mówiąc wiedzą tylko nasze rodziny i ...Sasuke. Powiedziałem mu o tym gdyż od razu wiedziałem , że będziemy dobrymi przyjaciółmi chociaż słyszałem od innych że on rzadko, lub raczej w ogóle, nie okazuje swoich uczuć, ani nie przyjaźnie się z nikim. Mimo tych wszystkich plotek, polubiłem go.

Przyjrzałem mu się. Nadal był zszokowany. Westchnąłem cicho, chowając ręce do kieszeni. "Może jednak to nie był taki dobry pomysł by mu mówić?" pomyślałem. Lecz, gdy tylko usłyszałem jak Sasuke zaczyna rozmawiać z Hinatą, na mojej twarzy niekontrolowanie pojawił się wielki uśmiech.

- Ale jak to się stało, że zaręczyliście się w tak młodym wieku? – spytał się brunet, mając na twarzy swoją maskę obojętności.

-Chodźmy na ramen. Tam Ci wszystko wyjaśnię.

Tak też zrobiliśmy. Po jakichś dwudziestu minutach byliśmy na miejscu i czekaliśmy na nasze zamuwienie. Restauracja nie należała do największych, lecz mimo swoich rozmiarów była lekko zatłoczona. Ściany miała utrzymane w kolorze beżowym, przyozdobione też barwnymi wzorami, co wyglądało dość dziwacznie. Zwłaszcza, że kontrastowały z równie kolorowymi meblami. Całość wyglądała nieco chaotycznie i to sprawiało, że ludzie z chęcią tu przychodzili. Może udzielała im się nadspodziewana pogodność tego miejsca.

Usiedliśmy przy oknie, było to moje ulubione miejsce. Zawsze, gdy przychodziłem z rodziną, siadałem właśnie tam.

-A więc...- zacząłem, spoglądając z uśmiechem na bruneta. - To nasi rodzice to zorganizowali. Ja prawdę mówiąc jestem z tego zadowolony. - Złapałem Hinatę za rękę i pocałowałem ją lekko w usta. Zaśmiała się cicho i przytuliła do mojego ramienia. Znów spojrzałem na chłopaka. Wydawał się spięty, lecz jego twarz pozostawała obojętna. Mimo jego dziwnego zachowania postanowiłem kontynuować swoją wypowiedz.

-Gdy mieliśmy sześć lat spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy...

-A ja zakochałam się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia. - wtrąciła nieśmiało Hinata i pocałowała mnie lekko.

-Ja niestety trochę później odkryłem, że kocham Hinatę. Mianowicie w wieku czternastu lat. Jak wiesz... -zwróciłem się do Sasuke. - Gdy miałem siedem lat przeprowadziłem się do Nowego Jorku. Przed moim wyjazdem spotkałem Hinatę może ze trzy razy. Tak więc dopiero gdy mieliśmy czternaście lat spotkaliśmy się ponownie. Było to na firmowej imprezie, gdzie ojciec został zaproszony z całą rodziną. Okazało się, że ona również tam była ze swoją. Wyglądała tak pięknie, że dziękowałem Bogu, że jest moją narzeczoną... - Gdy skończyłem zarówno swoją opowieść jak i ramen, który w między czasie nam przyniesiono, Sasuke oznajmił, że jest już późno i musi wracać do domu. Wiedziałem, że czuł się dość niezręcznie dlatego nie wspominałem, że było dopiero po szesnastej.

**Narracja Sasuke**

Podczas drogi powrotnej w moich myślach widniał obraz Naruto i Hinaty. TO jak na siebie spoglądali. Drobne gesty, którymi się obdarzali. Małe dowody miłości. Może byli młodzi, ale zakochani, a ja mimo wszystko nie chciałem wtrącać się w ich związek. Przecież znałem Naruto od niedawna, a ona zna go prawie całe życie. Moje zauroczenie Naruto nie może równać się z jej miłością do niego.

Wchodząc do domu skierowałem się od razu do mojego pokoju. Plecak rzuciłem na sam środek pokoju, a sam padłem zmęczony na łóżko. Jak ja kochałem ciszę….

-Sasuke! - nie dane było mi się nią długo cieszyć, gdyż do mojego pokoju wszedł Itachi. Otworzyłem leniwie oczy i spojrzałem na niego. Gdyby mój wzrok potrafił ciskać pioruny Itachi już dawno wąchał by kwiatki od spodu.

-Słuchaj - zaczął, siadając na obrotowym krześle, które stało przy biurku. Od razu podjechał do mnie.

-Dziś idę na imprezę i zapewne wybywam na całą noc.

-I co związku z tym? - warknąłem, znów zamykając oczy i kładąc ręce pod głowę.

-Nic, po prostu ci mówię. - odparł i wstał z krzesła z wyraźnym zamiarem opuszczenia mojego pokoju. Nagle w mojej głowie zagościł wspaniały plan, jak zapomnieć o całej tej sprawie z Naruto i jego partnerką.

-Czekaj!- krzyknąłem, zrywając się z łóżka i podbiegając do niego. - Do jakiego klubu idziesz?

-Jak to do jakiego? To jasne, że do "Akatsuki". - Właśnie tego mogłem się po nim spodziewać. Wspomniany lokal był jednym z najlepszych w mieście. Itachi dość często imprezował, więc nie zdziwiłem się za bardzo, że ma wejściówki do tego miejsca.

-Mógłbym iść z tobą? - spytałem, nie owijając w „bawełnę". Na twarzy mojego brata wymalowało się zaskoczenie. Nigdy nie chodziłem na imprezy, a tu nagle taka zmiana. To ja zawsze byłem tym "sztywnym" bratem. Myślałem, że się nie zgodzi, lecz mile się zaskoczyłem.

-Ok. Bądź gotowy o dwudziestej. -powiedział i otworzył drzwi.

-Itachi, a czemu właściwie wróciłeś do domu?

-Ech...- westchnął. - pokłóciłem się z moim współlokatorem i pomieszkam tu trochę. - odparł i wyszedł. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Była szesnasta czterdzieści pięć. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Dziś nie zamierzałem się oszczędzać na tej imprezie.

Gdy tylko weszliśmy do klubu uderzyła w nas fala głośnej, klubowej muzyki. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Lokal spowity był kolorowymi strumieniami światła, które wydobywały się z reflektorów, zmieniając to miejsce w wielobarwną krainę. Po lewej stronie był bar i pełno stolików przy których siedzieli roześmiani ludzie, co chwile popijając piwo lub kolorowe drinki. Po drugiej zaś znajdował się parkiet. Dziewczyny potrząsały w ruchu długimi włosami, faceci kręcili biodrami, skóra lśniła od potu. Wszyscy oni tańczyli, czy też może raczej wykonywali coś, co mogło uchodzić za taniec. Aż biła od nich witalność, fale energii przyprawiające o zawrót głowy. Na ten widok jedynie skrzywiłem się pogardliwie.

-Ja idę do miejsca dla vip'ów. -krzyknął do mnie Itachi, próbując przebić się przez oszałamiająco głośną muzykę. Spojrzałem na miejsce skąd dobiegł mnie jego głos, lecz jego już nie było. Westchnąłem i ruszyłem w stronę baru. Po chwili już siedziałem, zamawiając piwo. Po chwili barman podał mi napój, a ja bez najmniejszego zastanowienia wypiłem połowę. Nie zdziwiłem się, że nawet nie spytano mnie o to, czy jestem pełnoletni - na swój wiek wyglądam dojrzale. Poza tym do tego klubu i tak wpuszczają dopiero od osiemnastu lat.

Znów spojrzałem na parkiet. W tym momencie od tłumu tańczących odłączyła się dziewczyna. Ubrana była w obcisłą, wzorzystą bluzkę, która więcej odsłaniała niż przykrywała. Krótka spódniczka i buty na wysokim obcasie, dodawały jej seksapilu, a długie, brązowe włosy przyklejały się do jej zgrabnego ciała, które lśniło od potu.

-Mogę się dosiąść? - spytała, przystając przede mną. Kiwnąłem głową, a chwilę później siedziała już obok, uśmiechając się. - Jestem Cassie.

-Sasuke. - powiedziałem, dopijając ostatnie krople piwa.

Przez cały czas dziewczyna nie odstępowała mnie na krok. Prawdę mówiąc nie dziwie jej się. Nie zachwycam się sobą, lecz i tak jestem świadom tego, jak dobrze wyglądam. Byłem jednym z najprzystojniejszych chłopaków na sali. Nawet zważając na to, że byłem ubrany w powycierane dżinsy, adidasy i zwykłą, czarną koszulę.

Spojrzałem na zegarek. Było po jedenastej. Wypiłem tyle alkoholu, że ledwo trzymałem się na nogach. Dziewczyna mimo, iż również piła, o dziwo, nie wyglądała na pijaną.

-Może pójdziemy do mnie? –spytała, gdy skończyłem kolejną butelkę piwa. Spojrzałem na nią zaskoczony. Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Chodziło jej tylko o jedno. Uśmiechnąłem się przebiegle. Alkohol tak zamącił mi w głowie, że bez wahania się zgodziłem. Nie panowałem już nad sobą. Ciało odmówiło mi posłuszeństwa. Żyło samo. Dziewczyna, nieomal pisnęła z radości. Objąłem ją w pasie i wpiłem się na moment w jej usta. Po chwili ruszyliśmy już w stronę wyjścia.


	6. Chapter 6

Następnego dnia obudziłem się sam w jakimś hotelu z pościelą całą w spermie. Wziąłem szybki prysznic , doprowadziłem się do stanu używalności i wyszedłem powolnym krokiem, starając się zachować kamienną twarz i nie przyciągać niczyjej uwagi. Nie chciałem by ktokolwiek zwracał na mnie uwagę. W połowie drogi do domu uświadomiłem sobie dopiero co się stało poprzedniej nocy. Przestałem być prawiczkiem dzięki dziewczynie poznanej w klubie.

**~Parę godzin wcześniej**

_**Wpadliśmy do pokoju, zachłannie się całując. Zamknąłem drzwi nogą , nie odrywając się od jej ust. Zaczęliśmy powoli przesuwać się w stronę łóżka, a ona szybko pozbyła się mojej koszuli, rzucając ją na ziemię. Ja również nie pozostałem dłużny i chwilę później dziewczyna była w samej bieliźnie. Uśmiechnęła się lubieżnie i pchnęła mnie na łóżko. Klęknęła przede mną, wciąż się uśmiechając. Wiedziałem co zamierza, dlatego podparłem się rękami z tyłu i pozwoliłem jej działać. Ściągnęła ze mnie spodnie i bokserki. Po chwili spojrzała się na mnie, a jej twarz przybrała niesamowicie niewinny wyraz. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że jej oczy miały dziwny kolor. Swoją drogą, dość znajomy. Były białe. Lecz nie zraziło mnie to. Według mnie pasowały do niej i dodawały jej uroku.**_

_**-Czemu mi się przyglądasz? – spytała, wciąż klęcząc i nie zwracając uwagi na mojego stojącego członka. –Wstydzisz się? Spokojnie, już to robiłam. Jestem dość obeznana w tych tematach. – powiedziała i zaśmiała się dźwięcznie.**_

_**-Wcale się nie wsty… **____**– Nie dokończyłem swojej wypowiedzi. Cassie bez zahamowań wzięła mojego członka do ust. Jej język pieścił mnie intensywnie, posyłając dreszcze przez całe ciało. Na twarz mimowolnie wkradł mi się uśmiech. Dreszcze stawały się coraz silniejsze, a uczucie euforii coraz większe. W końcu nie wytrzymałem. Z mojego gardła wydobył się cichy jęk. Doszedłem prosto w jej usta. Cassie, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją, usiadła mi na kolanach i zaczęła mnie całować.**____** Bezceremonialnie rzuciłem ją na łóżko, kilkoma szarpnięciami zsuwając z niej bieliznę. Wplotła palce w moje włosy, przyciągając bliżej. Na chwilę zamknąłem oczy, a gdy po chwili je otworzyłem moja wyobraźnia postanowiła spłatać mi figla. Zamiast dziewczyny ujrzałem Naruto. Oczy miał przymrużone, a usta otwarte w niemym krzyku. Wyglądał tak uroczo, gdy jego policzni były zarumienione…**_

_**-Naruto… - wyszeptałem.**_

_**-Co? – usłyszałem kobiecy głos. Momentalnie wróciłem do rzeczywistości. Chora fascynacja Uzumakim, alkohol i podniecenie nie były najlepszą mieszanką. Spojrzałem na nią chłodnym wzrokiem.**_

_**-Nic. – odparłem i wszedłem w nią jednym szybkim ruchem. Z jej gardła wydobył się krótki krzyk, a w mlecznych oczach zalśniły łzy. Nie przejmując się tym, od razu zacząłem ruszać biodrami. Poruszałem się coraz agresywniej, wyrywając z jej gardła głośne jęki. Nie panowałem już nad sobą, nie mówiąc nawet **____**o mojej wyobraźni. Przez mój umysł ciągle przewijał się obraz blondyna wijącego się pode mną z rozkoszy. Aż w końcu, dochodząc wyjęczałem jego imię.**_

Wpadłem do domu i od razu popędziłem do mojego pokoju. To pomieszczenie może nie było wielkie, ale nie można mu było odmówić przestronności. Naprzeciw drzwi znajdowało się okno, a po lewej szafa oraz regał na książki, uzupełnione o inne, mniej lub bardziej podstawowe, sprzęty. Przeciwlegle, na ścianie, powieszona była plazma, a dalej widniały drzwi do mojej prywatnej łazienki. Przy jednej ze ścian stało moje łóżko oraz szafka nocna, a druga przesłoniona była przez biurko, na którym stał komputer. Wszystkie te meble wykonane były z ciemnego drewna, a całości dopełniały granatowe ściany.

Zerknąłem na zegar wiszący nad moim łóżkiem. Dwadzieścia po jedenastej. Był piątek. O tej porze powinienem być w szkole. Cóż, jakoś mnie tonie ruszyło. Usiadłem przy biurku i z braku lepszych zajęć, włączyłem komputer. Musiałem się czymś zająć. Byle nie rozmyślać. Siedziałem, bezsensownie gapiąc się w ekran, około godziny. Sprawdziłem pocztę oraz wiadomości. Z nudów zacząłem grać w gry. Wciąż jednak nie wiedziałem jak pozbyć się tego okropnego uczucia… Wiedziałem, że źle postępuje upijając się i idąc do łóżka z pierwszą lepszą dziewczyną. Ale cóż mogłem poradzić? Właśnie uświadomiłem sobie, że jestem gejem, a mój obiekt westchnień jest stu procentowym hetero i w dodatku ma narzeczoną.

Mimo, że robiłem wszystko by nie rozdrabniać się nad tym wszystkim, moje myśli wciąż wracały do ubiegłej nocy. Zirytowany wyłączyłem komputer i wyszedłem z pokoju. Zszedłem na dół, do salonu. Był to sporych rozmiarów pokój, urządzony w jasnych barwach – głównie brązach i beżu. Pełnił rolę czysto reprezentatywną. Przez to znacznie różnił się od reszty pomieszczeń. Był znacznie bardziej bogato urządzony. Wszystkie meble były wykonane z drogiego drewna, a gablotka była wypełniona głównie fantazyjnymi figurkami ze złota i porcelany. Nie wspominając już o ogromnym plazmowym ekranie pyszniącym się na samym środku. Podszedłem do Itachiego, który, popijając piwo, siedział na kanapie i oglądał telewizje.

-Cześć braciszku! – krzyknął na powitanie. Ja tylko mruknąłem coś pod nosem i usiadłem koło niego. Spojrzałem na stół na którym stały dwie puszki piwa, TIC-TAK'i , popielniczka oraz paczka papierosów z zapalniczką. Bez zastanowienia zapaliłem papierosa i zaciągnąłem się. Kiedy dym dotarł do moich płuc od razu zacząłem się krztusić.

-Oj, mój mały braciszku… Nie dość, że zniknąłeś na całą noc to jeszcze próbujesz się udusić. –odparł i po chwili zaczął się ze mnie śmiać.

-Odwal się. – wykrztusiłem. Nagle zadzwoniła jego komórka, którą po chwili zwlekania odebrał. Podczas krótkiej wymiany zdań jego humor diametralnie się zmienił, a twarz przybrała obojętny wyraz.

-Ojciec zaraz tu będzie. – powiedział beznamiętnym głosem i wychodząc z pokoju zabrał puszki piwa.

_Jeszcze tego brakowało mi do „szczęścia" ._

-Otwórz okno i radzę Ci zjeść kilka tic-taków– krzyknął z kuchni. Zirytowany otworzyłem okna. Zimny wiatr wtargnął do pokoju, a przez moje ciało przeszły nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Podszedłem do stołu na, którym leżała paczka drażetek. Wysypałem kilka na rękę i włożyłem do ust. Gdy je zjadłem wziąłem kolejne i nim się spostrzegłem opakowanie było puste. W momencie, gdy przełykałem ostatniego tic-taka, do salonu wszedł ojciec. Jak zwykle był ubrany w garnitur, a w prawej ręce trzymał swoją służbową teczkę, z którą nigdy się nie rozstawał. Gdy mnie zobaczył z jego twarzy można było wyczytać tylko jedno uczucie – niechęć do mojej osoby.

-Witaj ojcze. – przywitałem się, przyzywając na twarz wyraz obojętności.

-Dlaczego nie jesteś w szkole? – spytał lodowatym tonem, którego używał zawsze, gdy ze mną rozmawiał.

-Źle się czułem i Itachi pozwolił mi zostać w domu. –odparłem, a ojciec minąwszy mnie ruszył do swojej sypialni. Nasze spotkania zawsze tak wyglądały. I zawsze emanowały jadem i niechęcią. Wiedziałem, że nie przepada za mną, lecz mógłby chociaż starać się odgrywać rolę mojego ojca. Nie chciałem od razu jakieś wielkiej deklaracji o rodzicielskich uczuciach, ale wystarczyło by spytanie o moje samopoczucie. Niestety, nawet na to nie mogłem liczyć. Nienawidził mnie. A gdyby dowiedział się, że jestem gejem wyrzuciłby mnie z domu, mówiąc, że zhańbiłem rodzinę…


	7. Chapter 7

Następnego dnia wyjechał. Bez żadnego pożegnania. Po prostu zniknął tak jakby nigdy się tu nie pojawił. Tak było zawsze. Przyjeżdżał na jedną noc, czy dwie, a potem przez kilka miesięcy nie wracał. Czy tak powinien zachowywać się ojciec? Nie sądzę... Lecz w moim przypadku jego obecność w moim życiu powodowała iż nienawidziłem go jeszcze bardziej. Więc lepiej dla mnie gdyby w ogóle przestał się tu pojawiać.

Weekend minął szybko. Za szybko... W moim pokoju znów rozbrzmiał irytujący dźwięk budzika. Jednym, szybkim ruchem wyłączyłam go. Usiałem na łóżku pół przytomny i spojrzałem na zegarek. Była 6:00. Westchnąłem i niechętnie wstałem z łóżka kierując się do łazienki. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi na klucz by żaden nieproszony gość, a zwłaszcza Itachi, bo on jest do wszystkiego zdolny, nie wszedł mi do łazienki. Zdjąłem dół od piżamy, bo zazwyczaj sypiam tylko w tym i wszedłem do kabiny prysznicowej. Najpierw poleciała zimna woda, przez którą miałem ochotę wyskoczyć z kabiny, lecz kilka sekund później poleciała ciepła z czego byłem niezmiernie zadowolony. Zamknąłem oczy i pozwoliłem by moje ciało ogarnęło to miłe uczucie. Ciepła woda spływała po moim ciele, a ja stałem tak pozwalając by wszystko co mnie otaczało zniknęło.

Punktualnie o siódmej opuściłem moją rezydencję i skierowałem się w stronę metra. Jakie to uciążliwe jeździć codziennie do szkoły czymś takim, skoro w garażu stoi i czeka na mnie mój wspaniały motor: Suzuki GSX-R 750 . Był cały czarny, co mi najbardziej się w nim podobało. Nie mogłem się doczekać, by w końcu móc nim jeździć, zamiast metrem. Został tylko miesiąc do moich 18-nastych urodzin, więc już wkrótce będę mógł pożegnać się z metrem.

Gdy dojechałem na odpowiednią stację, westchnąłem i bez pośpiechu wysiadłem z pociągu. Rozejrzałem się dookoła, stając w miejscu. Ludzie mijali mnie w pośpiechu, nie zwracając na mnie najmniejszej uwagi. Dorośli szli do pracy, a dzieci do szkoły. I tak było codziennie. Życie ciągnęło się, a dni mijały bezpowrotnie. A każdy dzień nie różnił się od poprzedniego. Dom, praca/szkoła, dom. I tak w kółko. Aż do śmierci. Moje życie również takie było. Monotonność... Tak, to dobre słowo. Tym wyrazem można określić całe nasze życie. Lecz czy możemy coś na to poradzić? Nie. Możemy tylko je jakoś urozmaicić, lecz nadal będzie monotonne.

-Aż do śmierci...-szepnąłem i ruszyłem przed siebie. Kilkanaście minut później siedziałem w klasie, czekając aż zadzwoni dzwonek oznajmiając, że rozpoczęła się lekcja. W ostatniej chwili do klasy wszedł Naruto z Kibą. Śmiech Naruto cały czas rozbrzmiewał mi w uszach. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałem by czyjś śmiech był tak uroczy. Gdy skończył żartować z Kibą, usiadł koło mnie wciąż się uśmiechając.

-Cześć Sasuke! Czemu nie było Cię w piątek w szkole? - spytał wypakowując książki.

-Byłem przeziębiony. -odparłem wyglądając przez okno. Musiałem go okłamać. Przecież nie powiem, że na imprezie upiłem się i przespałem z pierwszą lepszą dziewczyną.

-Sasuke... Dlaczego kłamiesz? - spytał poważnym tonem. Spojrzałem na niego ze zdziwieniem w oczach. Mimo, że próbowałem nie okazywać tego on wiedział, że kłamię.

-Nie kłamię... -powiedziałem oschle. Moja twarz znów stała się maską. Patrzyłem na niego z obojętnością. On nie mógł się niczego dowiedzieć o tamtej nocy.

-Powiedz! Przecież mi wszystko możesz wyznać. - Naruto wciąż nie odpuszczał.

-Odwal się! - warknąłem w momencie, gdy do klasy wszedł nauczyciel. Na twarzy Naruto widać było szok. Wpatrywał się we mnie tymi swoimi wielkimi niebieskimi oczami, w których widniało zdziwienie. Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem się na nim wyżywać. Lecz mimo tego na twarzy wciąż miałem maskę, a z moich oczu nie można było wyczytać żadnych uczuć.

Przez wszystkie lekcje Naruto nie odzywał się do mnie, a na przerwach trzymał się z Kibą. Starałem się tym nie przejmować, lecz sumienie dało osobie znać. Na lekcjach byłem wciąż nieobecny. Cały czas rozmyślałem jak go przeprosić. W końcu dałem sobie z tym spokój. Jakoś samo się rozwiąże. Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

Ostatnią lekcją była historia. Po raz kolejny podczas dzisiejszego dnia, nie zwracałem uwagę na nic i wpatrywałem się w niebo. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek jak zwykle wyszedłem z klasy jako pierwszy i od razu poszedłem do dojo znajdującego się za szkołą. Przebrałem się w keikogi i skierowałem się do magazynu po swoją katanę. Długie lśniące ostrze z wygrawerowanym moim imieniem. Czarna rękojeść z wirującym wokół obrazem granatowego smoka. Uwielbiałem ten miecz, idealnie do mnie pasował.

Gdy wszedłem na salę nikogo jeszcze nie było. Zdjąłem saye (pokrywa katany ) i stanąłem pośrodku sali. Pomieszczenie było dość duże by mogło tu ćwiczyć nawet trzydzieści osób. Ściany były w beżowym kolorze, a gdzieniegdzie stały ławki.

Zamknąłem oczy i wyciągnąłem katanę przed siebie. Chwilę później zamachnąłem się rozpoczynając moją walkę z niewidzialnym przeciwnikiem. Krok do tyłu. Skłon. Znów zamach i znów krok do tyłu. Obrót i zamach. Tak wyglądał mój taniec z kataną. W mojej głowie panował wtedy idealny spokój, a moje ciało poruszało się automatycznie, nim zdążyłem się zastanowić nad kolejnym ruchem. Walka kataną to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które naprawdę kochałem. Czułem się wtedy wspaniale. Dlatego dawałem z siebie wszystko by być najlepszy. Na twarzy pojawiły się pierwsze krople potu, które szybko starłem ręką. Wykonałem szybki obrót, krok w przód i pchnięcie. Walka zakończona.

-Świetnie Sasuke. Dziś możesz odpuścić sobie rozgrzewkę. - Otworzyłem oczy zaskoczony i spojrzałem w stronę dochodzącego głosu. Od razu go rozpoznałem.

-Dziękuje Kakashi-sensei –odparłem i usiadłem na pobliskiej ławce. Obok mężczyzny stała grupka uczniów gotowych do treningu. Niektórzy przyglądali mi się z podziwem inni z irytacją. Lecz nie za bardzo mnie to obchodziło. Nawet nie spoglądałem w ich stronę.

-8 okrążeń wokół sali i 20 pompek. Migiem! - odparł Kakashi siadając koło mnie. -I jak tam sprawy sercowe? - spytał spoglądając na mnie tym wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem, którego nie cierpiałem.

-Że co proszę?

-Oj , nie udawaj takiego niewiniątka...

_Czyżby się domyślił? Nie to nie możliwe..._

_-_Nadal nie wiem o co senseiowi chodzi.

-Naprawdę?

-Tak –powiedziałem. Kakashi tylko się zaśmiał cicho, a po chwili rozpoczął się trening.

Przez cały czas starałem się nie zwracać uwagi na głupie docinki Kakashiego, ale z każdą chwilą stawałem się coraz pewniejszy, że wie. Po treningu szybko wziąłem prysznic i przebrałem się. Gdy wychodziłem z dojo trener tylko powiedział bym następnym razem bardziej się skupiał nad tym co robię. Do domu wróciłem raczej w nie najlepszym humorze co Itachi doskonale zauważył. Lecz nie mógł sobie odpuścić takiej wspaniałej okazji i musiał mi dokuczać. Skończyło się na tym, że siedział w salonie na kanapie z wielkim limem pod okiem, a ja na fotelu z miną która mówiła „Nie podchodź bez ochraniaczy".

-Nie musiałeś mnie od razu bić! - powiedział Itachi z wyrzutem

-Musiałem bo inaczej byś nie zrozumiał.

-A co ja ci takiego zrobiłem? To ty przeszedłeś w takim piekielnym humorze do domu. Co dziewczyna cię rzuciła?

-Znowu zaczynasz? - spytałem spoglądając na niego wzrokiem, który mógłby zabijać. Po chwili wstałem i poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Spojrzałem na zegarek. Była dopiero dwudziesta pierwsza, lecz po dzisiejszym dniu byłem tak zmęczony, że jak tylko odrobiłem lekcję położyłem się spać.

Następnego dnia obudziły mnie promienie słońca wpadające przez niezasłonięte żaluzje. Przekląłem pod nosem i niechętnie wstałem, kierując się od razu do łazienki. Pierwsze co zrobiłem to wziąłem prysznic. Z łazienki wyszedłem po jakiś piętnastu minutach, a przez to co zobaczyłem krew w żyłach zaczęła mi buzować. Itachi leżał na moim łóżku i gadał z kimś przez moją komórkę. Gdy mnie zauważył uśmiechnął się bezczelnie i pożegnawszy się z rozmówcą, rozłączył się.

-Masz wspaniałego kolegę! – krzyknął entuzjastycznie nie zwracając uwagi na mój rozwścieczony wzrok. Gdyby nie to, że byłem mokry i miałem tylko przewiązany w pasie ręcznik, już był by w szpitalu na ostrym dyżurze.

-Co ty tu robisz?! I kto Ci pozwolił rozmawiać przez MÓJ telefon?! -krzyknąłem wyrywając mu komórkę z ręki. - I z kim do cholery rozmawiałeś?!

-Powoli...Nie tyle pytań naraz. - powiedział Itachi wyglądając jak by się wspaniale bawił. - Dzwonił do ciebie telefon i nie odbierałeś bo byłeś w łazience, więc odebrałem za ciebie. Ten ktoś przedstawił się jako Natuto Uzumasi … Nie , Naruto Uzumaki! O tak, właśnie! Dzwonił Naruto Uzumaki. - krzyknął, a mi aż zakręciło się w głowie. Naruto... Dzwonił do mnie. Ciekawe czego chciał? I skąd w ogóle ma mój numer?

-Sasuke...Nic ci nie jest? Strasznie zbladłeś.

-Wszystko ok. - odparłem wracając do rzeczywistości. - Czego chciał? -spytałem obojętnie, by mój brat niczego sienie domyślił.

-Mówił coś o tym, że chce cię przeprosić i chciałby spotkać się w sali kółka muzycznego przed rozpoczęciem lekcji czy coś takiego... - to co działo się później widziałem jak przez mgłę. Wiem, że wygoniłem Itachiego i zacząłem się szybko ubierać. Byłem gotowy chyba po minucie, a w szkole nigdy nie byłem tak wcześnie. Nie było prawie nikogo. Siedziałem cały czas pod klasą myśląc, że Naruto zaraz przyjdzie. Niestety. Nie przyszedł. Nie było go również na żadnej lekcji. Co mogło się stać? Przecież sam prosił o spotkanie, a teraz nie przyszedł do szkoły.

Zegar wybił godzinę piętnastą i lekcję dobiegły końca. Spakowałem książki i pobiegłem od razu do sali muzycznej. Gdy otworzyłem drzwi w mojej klatce piersiowej coś mnie cholerni mocno zakuło. Zacisnąłem mocno pięści i próbowałem się uspokoić.

-Oh...Sasuke? Cześć. - powiedział Naruto cały zarumieniony. Stał na środku sali razem z Hinatą i jeszcze kilka chwil temu całowali się, co niestety, przerwałem im.

-Przepraszam, że wam przeszkodziłem. - szepnąłem na tyle głośno by usłyszeli. Tak szybko jak się zjawiłem, tak szybko zniknąłem . Nie miałem ochoty dalej tam być. Wystarczy mi już tego wszystkiego. Dziś ze szkoły również wróciłem w złym humorze, a Itachi nie chcąc dostać w drugie oko, nie dokuczał mi tym razem. Pierwsze co zrobiłem to poszedłem pod prysznic. Nie chciało mi się bawić w ustawianie ciepłej, więc stałem tak w zimnej wodzie chyba przez dziesięć minut. Gdy wyszedłem spod kabiny obwiązałem ręcznik wokół pasa. Przeczesałem ręką włosy i wróciłem do pokoju. Czekała mnie tam zaskakująca niespodzianka. Na łóżku siedział Naruto.

-Co ty tu robisz? - spytałem obojętnie. Gdy spostrzegł, że mam na sobie tylko ręcznik od razu się zarumienił. Mimo, że byłem na niego wściekły nie mogłem zaprzeczyć, że wyglądał wtedy strasznie uroczo i nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku.

-Ubrałbyś się. - szepnął blondyn spoglądając niepewnie na mnie.

-A co? Nie podobam ci się tak? - powiedziałem z cwanym uśmieszkiem, przez co zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

-Drań z ciebie. Wiesz? - odparł siadając do mnie tyłem. - Bierz ciuchy i idź się ubrać.

-Taa...- Zabrałem jakieś czarne spodnie, bokserki, niebieską koszulkę i poszedłem się ubrać. Po chwili wróciłem ubrany, a przed oczami miałem nadal słodką, zarumienioną buźkę Naruto.

-To po co przyszedłeś? - zapytałem siadając na krześle przy biurku.

-Dzwoniłem dziś rano i odebrał twój brat. Chciałem cię przeprosić za to, że wtykałem nos w nie swoje sprawy. Skoro powiedziałeś, że nie przyszedłeś w piątek do szkoły to powinienem ci uwierzyć, a nie obrażać się o to. - powiedział na jednym wdechu. Cały czas przyglądając mu się myślałem jak uroczo wygląda. -Gdy gadałem z Itachim powiedział, że bierzesz prysznic więc poprosiłem, żeby przekazał ci, że dziś nie będę na lekcjach bo przygotowuje się do konkursu i przez wszystkie lekcje będę ćwiczył. Więc chciałem się spotkać po lekcjach i wszystko ci wyjaśnić.

-Rozumiem. Nie gniewam się. To raczej ja powinienem cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie.- powiedziałem, a w tych błękitnych oczach zabłysły iskierki szczęścia.

-Czyli wszystko ok...

-Taa. A w jakim konkursie bierzesz udział?

-Będę reprezentował szkołę w konkursie skrzypcowym.

-Umiesz grać na skrzypcach? - spytałem zaskoczony. Naruto nie wyglądał na takiego co mógłby grać na skrzypcach. Lecz po chwili, gdy sobie go wyobraziłem grającego doszedłem do wniosku, że gdybym usłyszał jego grę na pewno zmienił bym zdanie.

-Tak. Moja mama była skrzypaczką dlatego uczę się od najmłodszych lat. Umiem też grać na fortepianie i gitarze. - powiedział z uśmiechem. - A ty grasz na jakiś instrumentach?

-Tylko na fortepianie. - odparłem zgodnie z prawdą. Uczyłem się grać tylko dlatego by zaimponować ojcu. Lecz on zwracał uwagę tylko na Itchiego. Mimo moich wcześniejszych pobudek z czasem zacząłem naprawdę kochać grę na fortepianie. Dlatego odpuściłem sobie chęć zaimponowania ojcu i zacząłem się uczyć dla samego siebie.

-Super! Musimy kiedyś razem zagrać! - krzyknął entuzjastycznie

-Nie mam nic przeciwko.

-A właśnie... Mam jeszcze jedną sprawę. -powiedział znów spuszczając wzrok i rumieniąc się.

-Słucham.

-Zostałbyś świadkiem na moim ślubie? -spytał spoglądając mi w oczy. W tym momencie nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć. Zgodzić się i pozwolić, by osoba która kocham wzięła ślub z kimś innym. Czy powiedzieć 'nie' i wyznać mu, że go kocham. Teraz naprawdę potwierdziło się to, że Bóg mnie nienawidzi.


	8. Chapter 8

„Czy zostaniesz świadkiem na moim ślubie?"

To pytanie dudniło mi w uszach nieustannie, , a przed oczami miałem pełną nadziei twarz Uzumakiego, nawet po jego wyjściu. W tamtym momencie mój mózg odmówił posłuszeństwa. Nie mogłem wymyślić żadnej wymówki i jedyne co mi pozostało to zgodzić się. Więc tak uczyniłem i sekundę po tym już żałowałem swojej decyzji. Naruto w przeciwieństwie do mnie zaczęła rozpierać radość, a w jego błękitnych oczach widniało szczęście.

Gdy Uzumaki opuścił mój dom Itachi z prędkością światła zjawił się w moim pokoju z iście diabelskim uśmieszkiem.  
-Czego?! -warknąłem padając na łóżko z zamkniętymi oczami.  
-Fajny ten Naruto. Miły, przystojny... –powiedział, siadając na krześle przy biurku. Usiadłem na łóżku, a moja zła aura wciskała się chyba w każdy najmniejszy kąt pokoju. Humor już miałem zepsuty i nie chciałem go sobie jeszcze bardziej pogarszać znów kłócąc się z Itachim.  
-Weź sobie idź i nie wkurwiaj mnie. – warknąłem, spoglądając na niego z chęcią mordu w oczach.  
-No co ty! Powiedz starszemu bratu co cię gnębi! Przecież odwiedził cię bardzo uroczy blondynek, więc powinieneś być szczęśliwy. - powiedział, podjeżdżając do mnie na krześle.  
-Ta... Tylko, że ten blondynek bierze ślub i poprosił bym został jego świadkiem. – mruknąłem z przekąsem.  
-A ty go kochasz i się zgodziłeś? – wypalił, chyba nie w pełni świadom jak dobrze trafił.  
-Pieprz się. –miałem już dość tamtego dnia. Już nie mogłem znieść całej tej chorej sytuacji. Wszechświat, Bóg czy ktoś tam, naprawdę chyba się nudzi. Bo niewątpliwie tylko ja mam tak popieprzone życie od urodzenia. Bezduszny ojciec, dziwny brat i jeszcze Naruto...chłopak, który wywrócił moje życie do góry nogami poprzez jeden uśmiech. Jeden najwspanialszy uśmiech, przez który zakochałem się w nim jak jakaś głupia nastolatka.

-A nie jest za młody na ślub?  
-W październiku kończy osiemnaście lat, a na wiosnę bierze ślub. To było zaplanowane już gdy był dzieckiem.  
-Aaa... - odpowiedział inteligentnie na chwilę się zamyślając. Po chwili, najwyraźniej nie chcąc już podejmować tematu, wyciągnął z kieszeni małe, czarne pudełeczko i podał mi je. - Wszystkiego najlepszego w dniu osiemnastych urodzin.  
-Dzięki.– mruknąłem. – Mogę otworzyć?* – odpowiedziało mi tylko krótkie przytaknięcie. Otworzyłem prezent. W środku były kluczyk przewiązane gustowną czerwoną kokardką.  
-Teraz oficjalnie jest twój i w końcu sobie nim pojeździsz. No, to ja już spadam. Słodkich snów. - śmiejąc się, wyszedł jak najszybciej z mojego pokoju, unikając poduszki, którą w niego cisnąłem. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko pod nosem, wstając z łóżka.  
-Czas na wycieczkę. - szepnąłem do siebie i wyszedłem z pokoju, kierując się do garażu.

Najlepiej podróżuje się nocą. Mały ruch. Mało ludzi. I ta czerń naokoło. Kocham noc. Jest wtedy tak spokojnie. Tak cicho. Nikt nie zawraca mi głowy jakimiś głupimi sprawami. To jedyny czas, gdy mogę mieć spokój. Czułem się jakby noc została stworzona specjalnie dla mnie.  
Wyjechałem poza miasto. Prędkość motoru nie miała znaczenia. Ten wiatr, który otulał moją twarz był wspaniały. Ten zapach śmierci, która mogła przyjść po mnie w każdej chwili. Nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Po prostu jechałem przed siebie. Nie zważając na nic uwagi. Co by było gdyby teraz jakiś kot wbiegł na jezdnię? Pewnie miałbym wypadek, a przy takiej prędkości jaką jechałem zmarł bym od razu. Ale nie przejmowałem się tym. Jak by się czuł Itachi, gdybym umarł? Pewnie obwiniałby się o to. Lecz nie obchodziło mnie to. To uczucie, gdy nic i nikt cię nie obchodzi, jest wspaniałe. Miałem gdzieś to co się stanie. Ale nie byłem jakimś głupim dzieciakiem, który chciał się zabić. O nie. Ja zamierzałem żyć. I to długo. Po prostu chciałem choć na chwilę oderwać od tej rzeczywistości, której tak nienawidzę.

Gdy wróciłem, wstawiłem motor do garażu i wszedłem do domu. Była dwudziesta trzecia, a za oknami panowała atramentowa ciemność. Kiedy zamknąłem za sobą drzwi, skierowałem się od razu do łazienki by wziąć prysznic. Po jakiś piętnastu wyszedłem. Byłem już zmęczony dzisiejszym dniem, więc od razu położyłem sie spać. O dziwo, zasnąłem bez problemu.

Następnego dnia obudziłem się około dziewiątej. Znów nie miałem zamiaru iść do szkoły. Wstałem z łóżka i zszedłem na dół. W kuchni siedział Itachi, czytając gazetę i jedząc śniadanie.  
-Podobała Ci się przejażdżka motorem? – zagadał, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył. Przytaknąłem tylko, wlewając wodę do czajnika. Wyciągnąłem chleb oraz wędlinę, ser i pomidory. Szybko przyrządziłem sobie kanapki, a gdy woda była już gotowa zalałem kubek i usiadłem przy stole naprzeciwko brata.  
-Nie idziesz dziś do szkoły?- spytał, wstawiając brudne naczynia do zmywarki.  
-Nie mam ochoty.-odparłem oschle.  
-To ja już spadam. Niedługo mam wykłady. Wrócę gdzieś o szesnastej. – rzucił Itachi i momentalnie się zmył. Gdy zjadłem, posprzątałem po sobie i poszedłem się umyć i ubrać.

Resztę dnia spędziłem oglądając jakieś nudne filmy i nim się spostrzegłem Itachi był już z powrotem. Lecz nie przyszedł sam. Przyprowadził ze sobą jakąś bandę debili. Strasznie hałasowali, więc nie miałem zamiaru spędzać z nimi czasu. Jak najszybciej wróciłem do swojego pokoju, zaszywając się w nim. Niestety nie nacieszyłem się tym spokojem długo.  
-Sasuke! Masz gościa!- krzyknął Itachi z dołu. Czemu akurat tamtego dnia nie mogłem mieć spokoju? Nie wystarczyło, że ostatnio wszyscy zawracali mi głowę? Co prawda z okazji urodzin nie zdmuchnąłem świeczek na torcie, ale mimo tego miałem życzenie. Dość proste i nieskomplikowane. Chciałem po prostu by wszyscy się ode mnie odwalili i dali mi spokój.  
Zszedłem po wolina dół, kierując się do drzwi wejściowych. Ja już nie byłem zirytowany. Byłem po prostu do skraju możliwości wkurwiony. I chyba nic i nikt nie byłby w stanie poprawić mi humoru. Gdy tylko zobaczył mnie mój brat, zaczął podejrzliwie chichotać. Zignorowałem to jednak i podążyłem w stronę drzwi.  
-Cześć Sasuke!  
-Naruto? Co tu robisz? – spytałem, mierząc go wzrokiem. Ubrany był ciemno niebieskie dżinsy, purpurowy T-shirt i białą bluzę z kapturem. Włosy jak zwykle miał w nieładzie, a na twarzy znajdował się ten jego rozbrajający uśmiech.  
-Czemu nie powiedziałeś, że wczoraj były twoje urodziny? - zapytał z wyrzutem.  
-A po co miałem mówić? - odpowiedziałem pytaniem napytanie, krzyżując ręce na piersi i opierają się o ścianę.  
-Urządziłbym ci jakieś przyjęcie czy coś. –wyjaśnił, nieco zmieszany.  
-Nie potrzebuję tego. – mruknąłem wyniośle.  
-Daj spokój. Przebierz się w coś innego. – odparł, mierząc mnie wzrokiem.  
-Po co?  
-Jak to po co?! Idziemy na imprezę!- krzyknął nadmiernie gestykulując rękoma.  
-Nawet jeśli się nie zgodzę zaciągniesz mnie tam siłą, prawda? – mruknąłem, już na wstępie zrezygnowany.  
-Tak! - krzyknął i uśmiechnął się. W tym wypadku nie miałem nic do gadania. Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem i poszedłem do pokoju się przebrać. Otworzyłem szafę zastanawiając się co włożyć. Wszystkie moje ciuchy były w ciemnych kolorach więc nie miałem zbyt wielkiego wyboru. W końcu ubrałem granatowe dżinsy i czarną koszulę. Gdy zszedłem na dół, Naruto w najlepsze bawił się z Itachim i jego przyjaciółmi. Nawet mnie nie zauważyli, kiedy wszedłem do salonu.  
-Możemy już iść? - spytałem znudzony.  
-Tak, tak. Już idziemy. - odparł Naruto. Gdy pożegnał się ze wszystkimi, wyszliśmy z domu i wsiedliśmy do taksówki, którą przyjechał wcześniej Naruto.

Przez całą drogę Naruto gadał jak opętany. U innych ludzi strasznie by mnie to zirytowało, lecz u niego było wprost odwrotnie. Mimowolnie na moją twarz wkradł się lekki uśmiech. Mógłbym słychać go godzinami. Jego radosny głos był jak najwspanialsza muzyka dla moich uszu.

Gdy dojechaliśmy na miejsce, blondyn zapłacił kierowcy i wysiedliśmy. Stanęliśmy przed budynkiem z dużym napisem „Konoha", który był nazwą tego klubu. Znajdował się w centrum Tokio i był, zaraz po „Akatsuki", najlepszym lokalem w mieście. Nie wiem skąd Naruto miał dojścia by się tam dostać, ale nie za bardzo się tym przejmowałem. Gdy tylko weszliśmy, uderzyła w nas fala głośnej, skocznej muzyki. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Klub był dwupoziomowy. Na dole znajdował się parkiet do tańczenia wraz ze stanowiskiem DJ-a. Po prawej stronie znajdowały się szerokie schody prowadzące na piętro, gdzie ulokowany był bar wraz ze stolikami.  
-Chodźmy na górę! -powiedział Naruto, próbując przekrzyczeć muzykę. Jak powiedział, tak zrobiliśmy. Zaczęliśmy przeciskać się pomiędzy ludźmi w stronę schodów. Cały klub spowity był w ciemnościach, a jedynym źródłem światła były wielobarwne promienie wydobywające się z reflektorów przy suficie. W pewnym sensie ten klub przypominał mi „Akatsuki". Dużo ludzi, głośna muzyka i ta duchota. Był tylko jeden mały, acz bardzo ważny szczegół odróżniający te kluby. Byłem tu z Naruto.

Gdy weszliśmy na górę blondyn złapał mnie za nadgarstek i zaczął ciągnąć szybko w stronę najbardziej oddalonego stolika, przy którym miał zamiar usiąść. Niestety ten stolik oblegany był przez ludzi z mojej szkoły. Wtedy nagle coś sobie uświadomiłem .Naruto umówił się tu z nimi, a ja myślałem, że spędzimy ten czas tylko we dwóch. Ale dlaczego tak w ogóle pomyślałem? Przecież on nie wie jakim uczuciem go darze, więc to było oczywiste, że nie będziemy sami.

_Po co dałem się namówić by tu przyjść?!_

__-Cześć wszystkim! - krzyknął Naruto cały rozpromieniony. - Patrzcie kogo przyprowadziłem! - Gdy oczy wszystkich zwróciły się ku mnie mogłem tylko stać tam ze skwaszoną miną.  
-Cześć. -przywitałem się. W końcu jestem dobrze wychowany, prawda?  
-Sasuke?- O nie. Znałem ten głos. Zbyt dobrze go znałem. Swój wzrok przeniosłem na dziewczynę, która wyglądała na niemało zaskoczoną moim przybyciem.  
-Cassie? Co ty tu robisz? –spytałem, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia.  
-Mogłabym spytać cię o to samo. – odparła, upijając łuk ze swojego zielonego drinka. Przyjrzałem się jej. Tym razem jej proste, granatowe włosy przemieniły się w loki, otulając twarz. Miała białą bluzkę na ramiączkach w czarne wzory, a do tego dżinsy. Bez wahania utrzymywała ze mną kontakt wzrokowy. Widać było, że obawia się tego czy zdradzę wszystkim jak się poznaliśmy. Jednak miała przynajmniej taki tupet i nie uciekała przede mną wzrokiem.  
-Znacie się? - spytał inteligentnie Naruto, przenosząc wzrok raz na mnie, a raz na granatowowłosą.  
-Owszem.- odparłem niewzruszony zaistniałą sytuacją, siadając na wolnym krześle obok Cassie. Przyjrzałem się reszcie ludzi siedzących przy stoliku. Wszyscy chodzili do mojej szkoły, więc dobrze wiedzieli, że gdyby któryś z nich zaprosił mnie na imprezę, nigdy bym nie przyszedł. Dlatego nie zdziwiłem się, gdy ich twarze wyglądały jakby zobaczyli ducha. W końcu tak nagle przyszedłem na imprezę razem z Naruto. Ta sytuacja musiała wywrzeć spore wrażenie.  
-No proszę, kto by pomyślał, że Wielki Sasuke Uchiha zaszczyci nas swoją obecnością? - spojrzałem na autora tych słów. Oczywiście po głosie mogłem poznać kto to powiedział. Neji Hyuga. Chodził wraz ze mną i Naruto do klasy. Był również kuzynem Hinaty. Odkąd tylko się poznaliśmy nie pałaliśmy do siebie sympatią, więc to normalne, że tak zareagował na moje przybycie.  
-Daj spokój Neji. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by Sasuke siedział cały czas w domu! - krzyknął Naruto entuzjastycznie. -To ja idę po piwo! Sasuke, chcesz? - przytaknąłem tylko głową, a chwilę później Naruto już pędził w stronę baru. Westchnąłem i zdałem sobie sprawę, że mimo iż chodzę z tymi ludźmi do klasy to widać gołym okiem, że atmosfera jaka nastała nie należała do najluźniejszych.

-Więc co cię podkusiło bytu przyjść? - spytał Neji.  
-Naruto mnie do tego zmusił.  
-Cały on. Chyba nigdy nie zrozumie słowa „nie". - wtrącił szczerzący się Kiba, siedzący obok Nejiego.  
-No ba! Ten kretyn w ogóle nic nie rozumie! - krzyknęła Ino. I tym sposobem wszyscy zaczęli obgadywać blondyna, a ja tylko się im przysłuchiwałem.  
-Już jestem! O czym tak gadaliście? -spojrzałem na blondyna. Jak zwykle uśmiechał się „od ucha do ucha".  
-Jak to o czym?! O tobie! - krzyknął Kiba śmiejąc się głośno.  
-No wiecie! To nie fair! -oburzył się, nadymając śmiesznie policzki. Po chwili jednak nie wytrzymał i również zaczął się śmiać. Postawił na stoliku przede mną piwo, a sam upijając łyk ze swojego, usiadł obok Hinaty. Czas leciał, a alkohol lał się strumieniami. Mimo, że nie wszyscy byli pełnoletni, nikt najwyraźniej nie przejmował się tym faktem.

-Sasuke... – usłyszałem znienawidzony przez siebie głos.

Tylko tego brakowało. Tej różowej flądry, co prześladuje mnie w szkole.  
- Dlaczego nie odbierasz moich telefonów? - spytała obrzydliwie przesłodzonym tonem Sakura, siadając koło mnie.  
-Bo nie mam ochoty. - odparłem ostro, biorąc łyk piwa.  
-A dlaczego? – spytała, przysuwając się do mnie bliżej.  
-Sakura, odwal się od Sasuke. - W tej chwili byłem tak wdzięczny Cassie, że zrobiłbym dla nie wszystko. Dzięki niej urażona Sakura zmusiła Sai'a, by zszedł z nią na parkiet i zatańczył z nią.  
-Dzięki .  
-Nie ma za co. Ona strasznie irytuje mnie takim zachowaniem i najchętniej wrzuciłabym ją pod autobus.  
-Mamy coś, co nas łączy. - odparłem. Mimo tego, że nie za bardzo lubiłem imprezy to ta sprawiła, że nie chciałem wracać do domu. Chociaż po głębszych przemyśleniach, powód dla którego nie chciałem wracać nie miał nic wspólnego z dobrą zabawą. Tylko z tym, że jestem tu z Naruto.  
-Cassie... A ty skąd znasz Naruto i resztę? Przecież nie chodzisz do naszej szkoły. – spytałem, gdy tylko my zostaliśmy przy stoliku.  
-Jestem kuzynką Hinaty i Nejiego. – odparła, dopijając swojego kolejnego drinka.  
-Co? – uniosłem lekko brwi.  
-Jesteśmy rodziną. Aż tak cię to dziwi? - alkohol jednak jej nie służył, bo po chwili zaczęła się śmiać bez powodu.-Czekaj, czekaj. Twoi znajomi mówili, że nigdy nie przychodzisz na imprezy, a nagle zjawiłeś się z Naruto... Może się w nim zakochałeś? - Mimo, że trafiła w sedno sprawy zapewne nawet nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. W tym momencie jej śmiech po prostu zaczął mnie irytować.

_Aż tak to widać, że go kocham? A może ona po prostu żartowała? Nie wiem. Ale mam tego dość._

Wstałem i zacząłem iść w stronę toalety, co nie było łatwym zadaniem. Wypiłem tyle, że nogi zaczęły mi się plątać i już miałem się przewrócić, gdy ktoś objął mnie w pasie, ochraniając przed niechybnym spotkaniem z podłogą.  
-Wszystko ok, Sasuke?  
-Ta, tylko trochę za dużo wypiłem . –odparłem, przyglądając się mojemu wybawcy. Był on niższy ode mnie, więc gdy podtrzymywał mnie idąc do łazienki musiało to wyglądać przekomicznie.  
-Cóż, to w końcu impreza. Nawet ja ledwo idę, a jeszcze ciebie prowadzę więc prędzej czy później się wywalimy. - powiedział i zaczął się śmiać.  
-Naruto... Skoro jest ci ciężko puść mnie...  
-Spoko, damy radę! – krzyknął, otwierając drzwi do łazienki. Niestety trzy czynności - otwieranie drzwi, chodzenie i podtrzymywanie mnie były za dużym wyzwaniem jak dla pijanego Naruto, więc z głośnym hukiem wylądowaliśmy na podłodze.

*W Japonii otwieranie prezentów od razu jest bardzo źle postrzegane. Należy to zrobić dopiero, gdy osoba, która ofiarowała prezent się ulotni. Jeśli jednak koniecznie się chce zobaczyć co się dostało, w dobrym tonie jest chociaż zapytać.


End file.
